Isn't It Delectable?
by Shahrezad1
Summary: Archie and Ruby settle down for a movie night between 'friends.' Sweet RedXCricket and RedXCricket friendship.


Isn't It Delectable?

By Shahrezad1

Summary: Archie and Ruby settle down for a movie night between 'friends.' Mild RedXCricket.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do enjoy their company. :)

~/~/~

"_Have you see the way they kiss in the movies? Isn't it delectable! Painting lips and pencil-lining your brow—now is quite respectable. Goodbye, good Goody Girl, I'm changing and how! So beat the drums, 'cause here comes thoroughly modern Millie now!"_

_-Thoroughly Modern Millie_

_~/~/~_

Archie sighed as he settled into the loveseat, letting all the stress of the day wash off of him. He'd had a long one and was more than ready for some well-deserved respite, but it hadn't even been minutes after finishing up his paperwork that he'd received a phone call from his friend, Ruby, reminding him about their planned movie night. An unspoken appointment if there ever was one, occurring weekly for as long as he could remember.

So he'd packed up his umbrella and suitcase and walked the distance it took to get to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, not that far distant from the main thoroughfare of town. And promptly collapsed in his usual place among the ladies' living room, Ruby hopping up to place herself excitedly beside him, as eager as Pongo ever was and twice as energetic this time of night.

Granny gave him a knowing look and left, a ledger in hand. For half a second he was tempted to follow her.

But that would essentially mean abandoning his friend, and for all that he was completely exhausted somehow he forced himself to be attentive and considerate. It was what the young woman deserved after a full week's worth of toil, grumpy customers and bad tips.

That didn't block the urge to edge away, however, as she wrapped her long limbs around the arm at his side. Depending on the night they either sat placidly side-by-side or cheerfully across from one another, as thick as thieves. But for some reason she was overly affectionate this time, curling up against the doctor's side so as to nestle her head in a soft place against his shoulder.

Her Betty Boop pajama bottoms winked at him flirtatiously while her Boston Red Sox tee threatened to slip off one shoulder. Her hair, normally the height of fashion, had been yanked back into a ragged ponytail and she'd already gone through her beauty routine for the night, leaving her skin spotless if slightly pink.

Ruby was fresh-faced, adorable and very much off limits as Archie remained uncomfortably formal, stuck in his regular old work clothes. He had removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves in honor of their vow to 'leave everything outside the door' including worries and work-related frustrations, however, but it still felt like he was covered in a billion too many layers as his pulse skyrocketed onward and upward.

Truthfully, it was a tad difficult being the 'best guy friend' to one of the most beautiful women in town. She was sweet and charming, a wonderfully loyal companion with a drive to prove herself in any situation. When she had free time they sometimes enjoyed talking and sharing books from his library, and while she was at work he maintained a friendly if professional distance both verbally and emotionally.

This was as much to protect her as him. He knew that the young woman's appearance was a more than just a fashion statement, the clothes and shoes a shield to guard herself from being hurt. The waitress applied a confident face each morning along with her makeup and knowing the cause made maintaining eye contact with her easy— it was a defensive front and he treated it as such, keeping his gaze from wandering or pondering too long on how much skin was showing.

But moments like this, unplanned and unstaged, were far more temptation than anything Ruby might have provocatively set up. Especially when she essentially forgot that he was a guy, making certain situations difficult for the friendly psychiatrist.

Ruby appeared oblivious to Archie's inner turmoil as she mostly chattered to herself about her day, wagging pale toes back and forth so that their little painted faces winked merrily at him. He tried to listen, nodding every now and again to show that he was giving her his full attention. When really it was only half there—the other half couldn't seem to forget the feeling of her warmth at his side.

Only when the act of small talk was entirely finished did she press a button on the handy television remote, setting it aside immediately thereafter to burrow closer. Doctor Hopper felt his lungs catch and hoped that she couldn't hear his pulse increasing slightly.

"I've always loved this movie," Ruby remarked in a breathy whisper, eliciting a shiver from him. They typically turned on the subtitles in light of their tendency to talk through things, but this film was one from Granny's stores, a trusty old VHS complete with manual rewinding and periodic moments of crackling.

Thinking on the plot, he could see why. And thus it was with some friendly irony that Archie looked at her, smirking, "because it involves a small town girl leaving for the big city?"

"Oh, it's more than that," she purred, more kitten than tiger, "c'mon Archie, guess again."

He pinched the bridge of his nose above his glasses, still very much tired from a day full of therapy and reticent, sometimes angry, always trying patients. Sure, he loved his job, but sometimes it was just draining. And right now he just didn't have the energy to play along.

The redhead gave her a half-hearted attempt, waving the hand that wasn't already attached to her absently in the air, "um, I dunno Ruby. M-maybe the end? That it turns out alright? She saves the girls and finds out that her nerdy 'Paperclip Salesman' is more than what he appears to be?"

Ruby beamed at him as though he'd discovered the answer to all life's problems, "exactly!"

And then planted a warm kiss on his cheek before snuggling back down.

The man didn't quite know how to respond at first, mouth opening and closing like a fish. But finally after a moment's indecision a simple, "oh," passed his lips and he settled into the feeling of heat rushing to his face.

Archie suddenly wasn't tired anymore.

~/~/~

AN: I know, I know. Not The Gentleman. But I'm working on it, I assure you. And the end is in sight, so there's much to look forward to. :) I just…couldn't pass on the opportunity for inspiration. When it calls, I have to answer it or the idea is lost forever. –shrugs and smiles- By the way, this is mostly unedited, so please bear with me on this one-shot. ^^;

The movie mentioned is, "Thoroughly Modern Millie." Specifically the version with a young Julie Andrews in it. It's a fun musical set in 1922, and I adore all of it except for the fact that the history nerd in me knows that in a few years the Great Depression is going to occur. –coughs slightly— Sorry about revealing so much of the plot if you haven't seen it yet. ^^;


End file.
